flutter_starlightfandomcom-20200214-history
Decorations
Decorations are objects such as flowers and mushrooms that let a player give a personal touch to their forest. Decorations can be earned by completing and perfecting [[Sets|'moth sets']] & [[Missions|'mission groups']], by reaching certain Flutterpedia scores and via purchase in the shop. All decorations can be used or not as a player sees fit. They are permanently unlocked and cannot be destroyed, but may be freely placed or removed at any time. Decoration Spots Decoration spots are small knots in the the tree branches/vines where you can add decorations. Unlike in Flutter: Butterfly Sanctuary, you have to pay coins to uncover a decoration spot. Once it is unlocked you may tap a spot at any time to bring up a list of decorations not currently in use. * Select a decoration and tap Place to put it in an empty spot. * Select a different decoration and tap Swap to swap them. * Select the decoration currently in use and tap Remove to empty the space, returning the decoration to your list of unused decorations. Decoration spots cost progressively more coins to unlock. Getting More Decorations When a player reaches certain Flutterpedia scores, a message will pop up and a sparkling gift basket will appear in the forest. Tapping it receives a decoration, adding it to the player's decoration collection. When a player completes (obtains one of each) or perfects (fuses & feeds each type of moth to level 5) a moth set, the associated decoration will pop into view on the Moths page '''above the corresponding set, and tapping it will add it to the player's decoration collection. Additionally, limited-time event moth sets have a third decoration for perfecting the set before the event concludes. Similarly, when a player '''completes (succeeds at least once at each) or perfects (succeeded at least five times at each) a mission set, the associated decoration will pop into view on the bottom of corresponding Missions page, 'and tapping it will add it to the player's decoration collection. Some decorations are purchased from 'the shop. Usually one decoration is available for a seven-day period before swapping out for a different one; players may only purchase a decoration once while it is available. Decorations seem to rotate and may become available again later. Some decorations can only be purchased with $USD while others require . During the events, special event packs containing a special decoration may become available. Decorations with Special Abilities Certain decorations have a special ability varying from silly and purely decorative ones to very useful. Tapping on one of these placed decorations brings up the usual Swap button as well as a second blue-bordered Ability button. Underneath the decoration's name will be the blue text briefly describing what the ability does. When first placing a decoration with an ability, it will commence a timer until its ability can be used. Be sure to place these decorations in advance of when you want to use them!* If the ability is not ready yet, blue text will tell you how long it has to go. A player may also click the Ability '''button and spend to '''Hurry it the way one does with moths or pollen flowers. Once a decoration's ability is ready to use, merely click the Ability button and do whatever needs doing next (for example, tap the desired wisp to use the Sweet Thorn's wisp-capturing ability). After this, ability will be used and its timer will reset. *Note: is it still valid with firt placement? Doesn't seem to be so with shop bought ones, at least. List of Decorations With Special Abilities Full List of Decorations